Save Me My Hero!
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Of all the luck! You get onto a bus that just happens to be highjacked by a gunman. Luckily the town has a team of Super hot, super heroes. ReaderXAmerica


**This was on my Deviantart page. I saw a noticable lack in Super hero America stories and I had to do something. Enjoy!**

* * *

You had gotten on the bus after getting off work at the library. You were new to town. You had been lucky enough to land a job while you finished up your degree for college in [your preferred degree]. Unfortunately, you happened to pick a bus that was going to be high jacked moments after you got on. The gunman held the driver at gunpoint, ready to kill him. The police were trying to negotiate but instead they sent in a sniper. The police sniper missed which led to the gunman jerking on the wheel, which made the bus plunge into the river. Water flooded in instantly. You tried to get out but someone had pushed you – the gunman you believed and you fell, while people's bags and things fell on you as well.

Passengers screamed as water flooded into the bus. Your eyes widened in horror. You tried to stand but your leg was caught in between a piece of metal and a few heavy bags that you couldn't move no matter how hard you tugged. People were fighting to get out of the back of the bus, but no one stopped to help you. You even reached out to the bus driver but he just pulled out of your grip and climbed his way to the emergency exit in the back of the bus. You had reached out and tried to pull yourself free but there were too many bags on you. So you started moving the bags but they were tangled up in one another and they weighed too much as a whole to lift all at once. But the water kept coming in faster and faster as more people jumped out – to safety – where you wanted to be as well but you couldn't be.

"Pl-please help me!" you begged.

Tears welled up in your eyes. You didn't want to die like this. You had been abandoned by everyone else on the bus, even as you pleaded for help. Suddenly the bus lurched, even more water surged in. You gave a terrified sob. You looked out one of the murky windows, seeing a man underneath in the water. You gasped. He knocked on the window. You were near the lever that would open the front door. If you opened it, you would drown for certain. But the man would die if you didn't get him in too. Just because people abandoned you shouldn't mean that you should abandon others, even in your final moments, right? So you reached as far as you could, trying to grab the lever that would open the door, but you were well pinned down by the bags and your hand was wet. You slipped, falling back into the water. The water was now up to your chin and you had to tilt your head back in order to keep breathing. You wouldn't be able to float out.

Then the water passed over your head. You pressed your mouth to one of the holes near the edge of the bus. There was an air pocket. You took a deep breath and sank into the water. You fumbled for the bags, trying to move them again. This time you managed to get your foot out, though you lost your shoe in the process. You tried to swim to the surface but the emergency hatch had slammed shut. You uttered a single cry before you began pounding on the glass. The man that you had seen was completely forgotten as you tried to save yourself. The bus was now completely filled with water. It was growing harder and harder for you to think since your mind was going fuzzy from lack of air.

Your fingers scrabbled for purchase in the glass and metal. Bubbles escaped from your lips. Slowly you started to float backwards in the water. So this was it. This was the end of you… You would be killed by a bus-jacker who freaked when he got shot at by a sniper and a swollen river. By the time your back gently touched the back of a seat your vision had gone fuzzy. What you didn't realize was that someone was pushing the bus upwards, back towards the air, back towards life, and someone else had ripped the door open and was coming in to save you. A shadowy figure jumped in. You saw a flash of red and blue. Strange… Who was saving you? You smiled weakly before you blacked out.

* * *

Alfred and the others – a team of superheroes known for protecting the city of Metropolis had heard about the bus jacking. He and his team immediately rushed off, ready to protect and serve the citizens and to be there should thing get out of hand for the cops. The situation took a turn south right as they arrived. The man had driven the bus into a swollen river and immediately, hostages started jumping out to save themselves. So basically, this was where things had decidedly hit the fan and exploded. But now that Superman, Magician, Psilad, Polar Ice and the Iron Soldier were there, everything would be fine.

"Get everyone to safety, Magician," Alfred ordered, "Psilad, find the gunman!"

Arthur nodded. He opened his spell book and chanted a small spell. Civilians started to float out of the water, one by one, back to land, to the police officers and random civilians who were offering their help, by giving up coats and blankets to those who were wet and cold. Civilians ushered the wet and bedraggled victims to their cars, parked ride alongside the road so they didn't freeze to death in the cold snowy weather. The last thing anyone wanted was to so have someone die of frostbite. But it was always good to see everyone coming together to help. Arthur smiled to himself as he continued getting the injured and sick out of the water and to safety.

Kiku also agreed to his orders. Using his psychic abilities he was able to pin point which of the people had been the gunman. He made him levitate off and straight to police custody with his hands held out, ready to be cuffed with the gun pressed to his back as an extra incentive not to try to fight the psychic boy's hold. The cops were no longer surprised by this, as they had been in the past. They saluted Kiku before cuffing the crook and taking the gun to be bagged as evidence later. They had enough witnesses to put this man away for a good long time for what he had done. Armed robbery, running from the law, several counts of attempted murder… Well, let's just say it didn't look good for the robber.

"Polar Ice," Alfred ordered, "Do something about the river!"

Matthew nodded shyly, listening to Alfred – his brother. He flew down and started to make the river drawback, decreasing the swelling for a moment. With Matthew's power over water and ice, it made it easy for him to get rid of the water or at least condense it enough so that they could make sure to get everyone out of the water. Alfred was sure the city would appreciate having the bus back, though it might need so many repairs it would just be better to use it as scrap metal. But the city would appreciate it all the same he supposed. But the civilians came first. If bringing the bus up would hurt civilians, it would stay down at the bottom of the river for all Alfred cared.

"Superman, there's someone still in there!" a man shouted.

Alfred whirled on the civilian. They had left someone to die in the bus? Not on his watch. He looked to his left. Ludwig nodded. The German man dove into the water as the bus lurched and sunk deeper into the water. When the bus completely when under, Alfred decided to act for himself. He dove in, ready to save whoever was in the bus. He even ripped the emergency hatch off the back of the bus just to get inside. He found a pretty girl floating near the bottom of the bus. Your hair swirled around you. Your eyes were clouded. Your arms were held up, towards him, as if welcoming him in a sorrowful embrace. He had never been so glad to have been a hero at that point. He would get to save you.

Ludwig was underneath the windshield pushing against the frame and towards the surface but Alfred knew that wouldn't be enough. You would drown by then so he swam down to the bottom of the bus. He motioned for Ludwig to stop, because he had you now. Ludwig nodded and let go. The bus started to slide down once more but Alfred gathered you into his arms. He pushed off of the bottom of the bus, feeling quite grateful for his super strength. He pulled the two of you out of the bus and out of the water, but as he floated above the water he looked down at you, expecting you to start coughing. You weren't breathing. His eyes widened.

"H-Hey, miss…"

There was no response from you. Instantly Alfred flew over to the shore of the river, trying to seek help for you. He wasn't about to let you die, not so long as he could help it. He laid you down, not sure what to do. He crawled over to you, immediately. He put his head to your chest. Your heart stopped beating. Alfred felt his heart skip. He just saved you! You couldn't die! Not like that! He didn't even get to ask your name. Matthew appeared at his side after he let the river go back to a semi-normal state now that all of the hostages were free. Ludwig also came over. Now Alfred had a crowd watching him.

"Use CPR, Superman!" a civilian shouted.

Alfred looked down at you, considering the options. Why him? Why couldn't someone else give you CPR? However people were watching, if he abandoned you now the entire world would know by the end of the hour. He then put his hand just below the ribcage. After he had done some chest compressions he took a deep breath. His hands were shaking as he pinched your nose. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. He forced his breath into your mouth. He moved back, doing chest compressions once again. Upon the third time where he had to place his lips on yours, your eyes snapped open. Alfred jerked back. You rolled over, coughing up what appeared to be a stomach full of water. His face was completely red as he thought about how soft your lips were against his. His lips tingled.

You looked up weakly, trying to figure out why it was you were still alive and who it was who saved you, still gasping for breath. Your eyes widened when you saw Superman standing over you, looking extraordinarily concerned. Your face turned red as you struggled for breath. Superman had saved you and as you looked around, so had the rest of his team. You could have hit yourself for your stupidity. Iron Soldier had been the one you had seen outside the bus – not a civilian. He had been trying to get to you to save you, not get you to let him into the bus to save him. He must have thought you were a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"Take a deep breath," Superman ordered.

Shyly you looked up at him. He was gorgeous. The newspaper photos really did him no justice. You had a book of the pictures in your room that you had been making since the day superheroes showed up in town. First Magician came out of the blue, and then Superman and Polar Ice showed up. Months after that Psilad came into town. Iron Soldier had originally tried to take over the town but after a brutal fight with the four others and an offer from Superman, he decided to try to change his life and his tune. Superman's golden wheat blond hair looked more like wet wheat now. His super suit was dripping wet, but behind his mask you could see the most beautiful blue eyes that you had ever seen in your entire life. It was like staring into the blue of the sea and the sky at the same time.

"Are you okay miss…?"

"Um… yes… T-Thank you Superman."

"The only thanks I want is your name," he teased.

You felt the heat returning. You even looked away from him. You could hear his laughter, as well as a deep chuckle coming from Iron Soldier and a soft laugh from Polar Ice that you had to strain your ears to hear. Embarrassment made you want to crawl into a hole and die. Now you looked up and all five of the super heroes of Metropolis had surrounded you. It was just almost too much to bear. They all looked like runway models that had run away because they had super powers. Was it a requirement that superheroes had to be so hot that it should be illegal? Your face was already burning hot. Being surrounded by these guys – probably the most powerful men on the planet – was a system overload.

"{First name} {Last Name}," you whispered softly.

"{First name}, huh? Pretty name!"

You looked up at him in surprise, wondering why he was flirting with you so openly. The cops and the victims, as well as other civilians were watching! What was he thinking? You tried to figure it out, staring for just a moment, but he started to move very, very close, invading your personal space. Suddenly Superman leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. You could hear some girls screaming from the line of cop cars, some in delight, some in jealousy, and some in pure outrage. Superman leaned forward and put his mouth next to your ear. Your hands curled in on themselves, right underneath your chin. Your heart was racing and with Superman's super hearing he had to have heard it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, {First name}," Superman said, "If you ever need me just call me by name. Just say…"

You stared at him, shocked beyond all reason, unable to even squeak out a word. It was as if your voice had been coming up your throat, saw there was a report for bad weather and decided to camp out, giving you and your brain the middle finger as you both struggled to call upon it. He nodded and got back to his feet, not before giving you a flirtatious wink. Then he and the others flew off. You staggered to your feet, unable to move and run after him like you wanted to. Your mind was still spinning, even after a civilian came over to you with a wool blanket, draping it over your shoulders and taking you to the ambulance waiting for you. You did have to get checked out by a doctor. But your mind couldn't comprehend it. His name… He had given you his name – his human identity!

You were going to have to test that super hearing of his…

Alfred F. Jones…


End file.
